


FREEDOOM

by Dark_Pawn_Inc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deathfic, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pawn_Inc/pseuds/Dark_Pawn_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не знает, о чем просит. Я не могу так просто прекратить. Мы прошли уже много кругов, приближаясь к самому главному, к самому сладкому — к развязке.</p><p> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3» по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме</p>
            </blockquote>





	FREEDOOM

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ, ООС, ненормативная лексика, смерть персонажа.

_I keep the wolf from the door but he calls me up_   
_calls me on the phone tells me all the ways that he's gonna mess me up_   
_steal all my children if I don't pay the ransom_   
_but I'll never see him again if I squeal to the cops_

Radiohead – A Wolf at the Door

 

*****

Кто-о-о проживает на дне океана?!

Господи, за что мне это.

Лампочка здесь вкручена такой мощности, что под ней, должно быть, можно поджарить яичницу.

Мое лицо точно можно. В лучах этого дикого света оно выглядит как непропеченный блин, на который вылили галлон взбитых сливок.

Желтая губка, малыш без изъяна!

Задумчиво размазываю по щекам пену для бритья. Сегодня четверг, а на четвертый день моя щетина начинает магическим образом привлекать слишком много внимания со стороны неодобрительных старушек, восторженных сектантов и решительно настроенных вербовщиков во всевозможные клубы анонимных алкоголиков.

Кто побеждает всегда и везде?!

Телевизор в комнате надрывается на пределе возможностей. На кухне, пытаясь перекричать этот гимн идиотов, визжит, выкипая, чайник. Сейчас только семь утра, но все в квартире уже готово перегореть, перегреться и взорваться.

Если я простою тут еще минут пять, у меня случится тепловой удар. Угрюмый тип из зеркала согласно кивает.

Кто так же ловок, как рыба в воде?!

Вообще-то, у меня отличная память на лица.

Всегда важно помнить, кого ты отправил за решетку. Еще неплохо бы держать в голове даты, чтобы точно знать, когда у кого истекает срок, но с цифрами у меня с детства нелады.

Угрюмый тип из зеркала похож на клоуна, в которого его напарник запустил пирогом. На всякий случай тру пальцами синяки под глазами — нет, не грим. Тип презрительно закатывает глаза. Он меня раздражает. Меня бесит, что я перестал его узнавать.

ГУБКА БОБ КВАДРАТНЫЕ ШТАНЫ!!! — выкрикивают из комнаты.

Причем голос, подпевающий телевизору, перекрывает даже истошные вопли чайника.

Призрак будущей мигрени легонько сжимает виски, кладет ладонь на затылок. Этажом выше сосед шумно мочится, спускает воду. Тонкие стены только притворяются, что отделяют нас от внешнего мира. Я слышу, как скрипит, откручиваясь, кран, и сосед машинально начинает напевать песню про желтого имбецила с морского дна.

Я подозреваю, что наши крики по ночам слышит весь Ист-Энд.

Беру в руки бритву, отмечая, что лезвия нужно было сменить еще недели две назад. То же самое я думал и в прошлый раз. И в позапрошлый. А месяцем раньше в своих фантазиях я даже замахнулся на то, чтобы купить несколько упаковок лезвий заранее и впрок.  
Ну и утопист же я.

— Патрик, но разве этот камень тебя не раздавит?

— Нет, Спанч Боб, все будет хорошо, кидай!

Потревоженный движением и обезумевший от яркого света, откуда-то из-за мыльницы выбегает таракан и несется по кафелю строго на восток.

Хрясь.

— Патрик?!

— Лестрейд?!

Чертыхаюсь и наскоро соскабливаю со стены бренные хитиновые останки.

— Что? — Открываю дверь и выглядываю из ванной.

Из кухни ощутимо тянет горелым. В углу на экране некто с щупальцами играет на кларнете. В другом углу на другом экране некто с щупальцами играет на человеческих костях.

ИГРА ЗА… ИГРА ЗА… ИГРА ЗА…

— Заебала, — предполагает Джим и утыкается в третий экран, где на белом фоне тянутся строчки кода.

ИГРА ЗАЕБАЛА, соглашается меланхоличный электронный голос.

С бритвы шлепается на пол пена.

— Что случилось? — переспрашиваю я.

— Мне кажется, я слышал хруст, — сообщает он экрану. Я же разговариваю с его спиной. Пунктирная линия позвонков изгибается, проступает из-под испещренной родинками кожи, когда он усаживается, по привычке подгибая под себя ногу. Его штаны — да и его трусы, впрочем, тоже — от этих манипуляций чуть сползают, и пару секунд я разглядываю обтянутую небесно-синей тканью задницу.

— Да, это сломалось мое самообладание. — Взгляд лениво скользит по ямочкам на пояснице.

Он ерзает, будто ему щекотно.

— Фу, Рекс, подбери слюни. И выключи чайник наконец.

Я жалею, что у меня в руках обычная безопасная бритва. На кухне кашляю, выключаю плиту, открываю окно, чтобы городской смог смешался с дымом и паром, клубящимся под потолком.

Стою у распахнутой фрамуги, с недобритой щекой. После пекла в ванной октябрьский ветер кажется манной небесной. Горький запах застревает в глотке, и я прикидываю, успею ли перед работой забежать в кофейню на углу, раз уж дома мне ничего не светит.

Почти обуглившийся чайник обиженно потрескивает, остывая на сквозняке. Седьмой за последние три месяца.

Сколько же их сменилось за два года?

С цифрами у меня с детства нелады. Зато память на лица, да, и чувство времени. Сейчас я, к примеру, всем телом ощущаю, как сильно опаздываю, что не мешает мне торчать у окна и думать о всякой ерунде.

Господи, за что мне все это.

Наспех умываюсь над грязной посудой — что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться под сияние сверхновой. Сегодня уже четверг. Еще один день — и я смогу выспаться.

И надо бы купить нормальную лампочку. И новый чайник.

Угрюмый тип из зеркала прислушивается к моим планам и разражается беззвучным злорадным смехом.

— Я ушел! — кричу, зашнуровывая ботинки на пороге.

— Мистер Краббс, я же всю жизнь мечтал работать на вас от заката до рассвета! — отвечает мне телевизор.

— Нам нечем кормить Гэрри, так что купи пиццу на обратном пути! Хороший пес! — отвечает мне Джим.

На лестнице сталкиваюсь с соседом.

— Кто-о-о проживает на дне океана? — мурлыкает он под нос.

— И вам доброго утра, — киваю я.

*****

Монстр надвигается. Он такой огромный, такой уродливый, что от ужаса и восторга у меня перехватывает дыхание и свербит в носу. Вот сейчас он меня настигнет, сейчас…

Я не справлюсь, не успеваю. Разворачиваюсь и бежать-бежать-бежать…

ИГРА ЗА… ИГРА ЗА…, повторяет дурацкая железка. Как будто я сам не понял — мои мозги вытекают на пол.

Закуриваю, сладко потягиваясь в лучах пробивающегося через занавески солнца. В комнате тепло и сумрачно, как под одеялом. Есть определенная прелесть в том, чтобы работать дома: самое удобное в мире кресло, малиновый чай, пижама вместо костюма. И никто не морщит нос, заметив на экране компьютера резвящихся монстров.

И никто не морщит нос на Губку Боба.

— Вы готовы, дети? — Да, капитан!

ИГРА ЗАКОНЧЕНА ИГРА ЗАКОНЧЕНА ИГРА ЗАКОНЧЕНА

Я был к этому готов. Я совсем не огорчен, я успел сохраниться. Я могу вновь и вновь проживать жизнь на этом круге ада, умирать и восставать из мертвых, чтобы потом перейти на следующий уровень, еще более затейливый, еще более кровавый. Разработчики втиснули в игру страшный сон человечества, но мои ночные кошмары не имеют с этим ничего общего.

Мои кошмары — это мир без монстров.

Дотягиваюсь до улетевшего под стол тапка и, самозабвенно шаркая, плетусь на кухню. Я чувствую себя стареньким, разморенным на солнце дедушкой. Иногда я люблю представлять себя кем-нибудь другим.

Рекс переставил чайник, проветрил кухню, но не выключил конфорку. Хороший пес, заботливый, знает, что я вечно мерзну. Я наливаю малиновый чай, по кухне плывет кисло-сладкий синтетический запах, от которого в рот набегает слюна.

Если бы год назад мне сказали, что я целыми днями буду сидеть в теплой пыльной квартире за полузадернутыми шторами и пить отдающий жвачкой чай, я бы застрелился.

Но я живу.

Монстры в играх не точат целыми днями зубы и когти, они живут в таких же пыльных квартирках, носят тапочки и вытянутые на коленках треники, обедают по расписанию и, может быть, даже ходят на скучную работу с офисными кейсами.

Мой кейс стоит в духовке. Я беру его два раза в неделю с собой в Бартс. Я люблю представлять себя кем-нибудь другим. Джимом из IT-отдела. Он милый, этот Джим, хорошо одевается, смущенно улыбается. Иногда, когда никто не видит, он подолгу стоит в морге над посиневшими трупами. Его завораживает покой, которым пронизаны распотрошенные тела, спокойствие в их глазах. Его завораживает смерть.

Смерть завораживает и меня.

— Патрик, что ты здесь делаешь?

Я подглядываю за Губкой Бобом из кухни. Если усесться на подоконник, видно телевизор. Сказать по правде, он виден практически из любого угла квартиры, но ниоткуда нельзя увидеть монитор. Рекс знает, подглядывать нельзя, ведь я разрабатываю компьютерные игры. Он давно мог бы натравить на меня своих айтишников, но не делает этого. Недаром его называют лучшим: он чувствует, что они, убогие, ничего бы не нашли, а я бы узнал; он чувствует, что тогда нам пришлось бы закончить нашу игру. А наша игра — это… Это круче, чем «Дум».

Рекс знает, подглядывать нельзя, я ведь так люблю игры. Часто езжу на конвенты, прохожу игру за игрой. Рекс знает, как тщательно я готовлю свои собственные игры. В них кровь настоящая, настоящие деньги, настоящие судьбы — чистое удовольствие.

Рекс все знает.

И я знаю тоже. Моя старая седеющая архивная крыса на самом деле тот еще сторожевой пес.

— Весь день копался в бумагах, — говорит он, придя усталый с работы. Но я-то в курсе, кто задержал грабителей Банка Англии.

С некоторых пор его фотографии перестали появляться в прессе, его имя исчезло из криминальных хроник. Мой Рекс талантливо прикидывается старым бюрократом. Почти так же талантливо, как я — разработчиком игр.

— Сегодня коллеги разорили громадный наркотраффик, — говорит он.

— Да что ты? — Я уже подсчитал убытки, разбил две тарелки, разодрал подушку и собрал перья пылесосом. Теперь на мониторе ненастоящие монстры разлетаются в клочья под пламенем моего огнемета.

Мы не подсказываем друг другу, это правила игры.

Солнце печет спину так, что я весь обливаюсь потом — в кухне нет занавесок. Вообще, этот дом обустроен черт-те как. Надо бы хоть жалюзи купить. И новый чайник.

И скалку.

Пару месяцев назад я закатил истерику доставщику пиццы, который слишком долго перебирал ногами, и решил, что лучше сам буду готовить. Сходил за продуктами, достал век простоявшую в шкафчике муку и обнаружил, что у нас нет скалки. Пришлось раскатывать тесто здоровенным дилдо. Рекс чуть в обморок не упал: он пришел с работы, а я скачу по кухне злой как черт, из духовки валит дым, а на столе покачивается присыпанное мукой дилдо. Было весело. Больше я ничего не пек.

Итак, игра.

— Вы готовы, дети?  
— Да, капитан!

Я долго к этому шел. Собирал команду, придумывал квесты, разрабатывал миссии, пробовал силы на более простых уровнях.

Придумывал персонажей.

Шерлок Холмс. Почти идеальный герой, все в нем прекрасно: смоляные кудри, высокие скулы, льдистые глаза, скверный нрав и острый ум. Мой милый монстр, он будет великолепным соперником. Когда я представляю, как он спешит по моим следам, от ужаса и восторга у меня перехватывает дыхание и свербит в носу. Вот сейчас он меня настигнет, сейчас…

Я позволяю себе еще немного помечтать, совсем чуть-чуть, пока по спине не побегут мурашки, а из вздрогнувших рук не выпадет дотлевшая до фильтра сигарета.

«Кто-о-о проживает на дне океана?!» — запевает телефон.

Я соскакиваю с подоконника и, теряя тапки, лечу в комнату, чтобы запрограммировать своего первого левел-босса.

Самая важная, самая долгожданная игра в моей жизни перешла из стадии разработки в активную реализацию.

 

*****

Плакаты вдоль дороги предлагают уехать на поиски новых впечатлений в Таиланд.

Насладиться неземной красотой побережья Средиземного моря.

Посетить Майорку за смешные деньги.

Смешные деньги. Я представляю себе купюры, которые травят анекдоты, сидя в темных сейфах.

В небе большой шутник решил, что Лондон — его любимый фикус, и целый день балуется с пульверизатором. На лобовом стекле изморось вяло собирается в капли, капли вяло скользят вниз.

Блестящие отлакированные водой кленовые листья на обочине отражают тусклое свечение дня. С очередного биллборда улыбается обворожительная мулатка. Ее ноги призваны длиться во времени и пространстве, стремясь к бесконечности в воспоминаниях среднестатистического англичанина.

Ее ноги на фоне белоснежного песка и лазурного моря символизируют райское наслаждение.

Остается только позвонить по короткому номеру. И рассказать своим деньгам самые свежие шутки.

Еще одна миля, еще реклама и еще.

Когда все кругом помешаны на райском наслаждении, как-то даже неудобно признаваться, что всю жизнь тебе не хватало ада.

Не рутины, медленного умирания и почти безболезненного существования в рамках устоявшегося расписания, а настоящего ада с настоящими монстрами.

Закуриваю на светофоре. Женщина в соседней машине сердито поднимает стекло, но мне плевать. Когда я возвращаюсь домой после дежурства, мне на все плевать.

Я в собственном безлюдном лимбе, где воздух насыщен влагой и разноцветными картинками на сером фоне небесной коробки. Этот термин я узнал от него, и подобная концепция куба, каркаса, на который натянута некая текстура, очень подходит для описания наших… да простит меня Бог, отношений.

Итак, ад.

Пять лет назад я развелся.

Три года назад я похоронил родителей.

Каждый день я вижу места преступлений, где одни люди по доброй воле превращают других людей в кровавый фарш.

Казалось бы, все условия соблюдены, и у меня есть полные основания, чтобы, как полагается копу-неудачнику средних лет, стать тихим алкоголиком и к пенсии пустить себе пулю в голову.

Нет, я честно пробовал пить, однако утреннее похмелье каждый раз было настолько отвратительным, что вскоре меня начало передергивать от одной только мысли о выпивке.

Где-то в тот же период я пришел в ужас, взглянув на всех своих любовников на трезвую голову, и таким образом завязал с редкими, но довольно беспорядочными половыми связями.

Что касается последнего пункта плана… Однажды я невероятно четко представил, как над моим телом в луже крови склоняется кто-то, возможно, один из моих коллег, и скучным голосом рассказывает диктофону о диаметре отверстия в черепе.  
И кому-то потом придется смывать кровь и мозги.

В общем, я решил, что уж застрелиться всегда успею.

В очередной раз затягиваюсь и понимаю, что пытаюсь курить фильтр. Выбрасываю сигарету в окно. Едем медленно в чистилище пробок М25, в кольце Одегры. Здесь плохо ловит радио, и сотни человек, запертые в жестяных ловушках автомобилей, вынуждены оставаться наедине со своими мыслями.

Я тоже еду и остаюсь.

Я еду и в то же время поднимаюсь по ступенькам в темноте — вот уже полгода управляющий не может вызвать электрика и починить выключатель. На полу около двери в квартиру сидит человек. На третьем этаже снимает комнату пара студентов, и я не впервые натыкаюсь на лестнице на их друзей, переоценивших собственные возможности в потреблении всевозможных веществ.

— Высоко же ты забрался, приятель, — замечаю я, присаживаясь рядом на корточки и кладя руку ему на плечо.

Тело реагирует быстрее, чем мозг. Тело моментально включает обоняние и осязание, узнает медный запах и характерную липкость под пальцами. Его стон достигает слуха еще через долю секунды, и только потом я вскакиваю и начинаю шарить по карманам в поисках телефона.

В слабом свечении экрана он выглядит как живой мертвец. Вся правая сторона футболки черная, губы и нос разбиты, один глаз заплыл, зато другой блестит ярко и сердито, как у грача.

Пихаю ему телефон в левую руку, пачкаю ледяные пальцы кровью.

— Держи, — говорю, — слышишь?

Он кивает. И держит. А я быстро рву футболку, и, слава Богу, рана поверхностная, дурацкая, на самом деле рана — будто ребенок размахивал ножом. Ну, или работал киллер-примитивист.

— Что, жить буду? — булькает он и кривит окровавленный рот.

Смотрит на меня своим глазом внимательно, как будто сам не знает ответ, как будто спросил вовсе не это. Протягивает телефон обратно. Смотрит.

Как будто от того, возьму я телефон или нет, зависит сейчас, будет ли он жить.

— Придется встать, иначе внутрь не попадем. — Я хватаю его за запястье и тяну. Кулак разжимается, и телефон падает, летит в темноту.

Он снова стонет, практически вскрикивает и норовит свалиться кулем мне под ноги.

Я прислоняю его к себе, вцепившись одной рукой, а другой пытаюсь вставить ключ в скважину, и все не получается никак. Он тяжело дышит и вздрагивает, когда я шевелюсь. В воздухе сильнее пахнет медью, и я чувствую, как промокает моя рубашка. У него очень горячая кровь.

Он уделывает ею всю мою ванну, на кафельном полу подтеки — любой маньяк обзавидуется.

После, уже совсем после, даже не на следующее утро, когда я просыпаюсь от того, что мой член у него во рту, а через несколько месяцев я перестаю наконец слышать назойливый мысленный голос, твердящий: «Какого хера ты делаешь, Лестрейд?».

К сожалению, у меня отличная память на лица.

Джим говорит, что люди при установке игр никогда не читают лицензионные соглашения, и просто ставят галочку «да, я согласен с условиями».  
Джим говорит, что у дьявола в аду есть отдельный зал для геймеров, по незнанию продавших ему свои души.

Обычно я не слушаю Джима, когда он начинает загоняться на такие темы. Но до дома еще восемь миль по пробкам, и в голову лезет всякая ерунда.

Мы с ним играем постоянно.

В прятки.

В угадайку.

В шахматы.

В русскую, мать ее, рулетку.

И с тех пор, как мысленный голос заткнулся, я даже привык жить, зная, что кнопка сохранения с корнем выдрана из клавиатуры.

 

*****

Ливерпуль проигрывает, Рекс в ярости. Его брови нахмурены, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, банка с пивом в руке подрагивает, он нервно стучит ногой, взбивая пахнущую лавандой воду в специальной ванночке; брызги попадают на пол, на отвороты его джинсов, на мои руки.

Я сижу у его ног и делаю ему педикюр.

У него широкие ступни, крупные пальцы, ногти ровные, будто он не вылезает из салонов.

— У тебя тут шишка намечается, — говорю, постучав по расширенной косточке у большого пальца.

Он мрачно смотрит на меня и делает глоток из банки. Сегодня у нас мужской вечер. Пиво, чипсы и футбол.

Господи, за что мне все это.

Я накрасил ему ногти на одной ноге прозрачным лаком. Жалко, у меня нет красного или зеленого — Рексу все равно сейчас: я могу петь, пить, танцевать стриптиз или вызвать пожарных и танцевать стриптиз с ними. Я разминаю его ноги, млея от того, как он увлечен игрой, от того, какие у него некрасивые руки, от того, как проступают контуры его живота под футболкой, от того, какой он сильный и большой. От того, что я смотрю на него снизу вверх.

— У меня есть один клиент, — говорю. — Так меня задрал! Такой спесивый, такой высокомерный, смотрит как сквозь тебя. Такой умный, что тошнит.

— Ты в него немножечко влюблен? — Рекс на меня и не глядит.

— Нет. Я его ненавижу. — Разминаю широкую щиколотку, ахиллово сухожилие; Рекс благодарно стонет. — Это вечное самолюбование, эти логические выкладки, эти кудри…

«Ливерпуль» забивает, диктор орет, Лестрейд подскакивает в кресле, вскинув руки и обдав меня лавандовыми брызгами. С минуту любовно улыбается пляшущим на поле игрокам.

— У меня тоже есть один кудрявый, — говорит он все с той же застывшей восторженной улыбкой. — Редкая заноза в заднице.

— Угу, — я вздыхаю и берусь за вторую ногу.

Этот вечер пойдет Рексу на пользу.

Совсем скоро его ждет длительная беготня вслед за кудрявым ублюдком по написанному мной квесту. Подобные забеги здорово его выматывают: он почти не появляется дома, а когда приходит — злой и сонный — заваливаться спать на свежие простыни в пропахнувшей потом и сигаретным дымом футболке, а потом вскакивает от высокомерных смсок еще более обозленный и бежит в Ярд. Это может длиться неделями.

Когда на носу развязка крупного дела, он забывает про еду, про меня, про свои архивные отговорки, бежит по следу, словно гончая. Недаром его называют лучшим.

В такие моменты я ни о чем его не спрашиваю: во-первых, не хочу портить ему удовольствие от игры, во-вторых, порой я и так знаю слишком много и чувствую себя немного виноватым. Самую капельку. Как если в симуляторе жизни персонажу не хватает денег на обои, но это не мешает игроку наслаждаться игрой — вырастить Цветок Смерти или поставить во дворе статую Свободы — делать то, ради чего игра и создана: воплощать в жизнь свои мечты, пусть и чужими руками.

И все уже готово. Низкий старт — я написал первый квест, получил доступ к городским камерам слежения, подключился к веб-камере ноутбука Шерлока, наладил связь со своим первым боссом по рации в такси. Он будет жрать пешек одну за другой, пока вместе мы не возьмем контроль над нашим Шерлоком. Наконец-то я почувствую себя настоящим творцом, настоящим художником, настоящим игроком. Все пройдет идеально… и только уставший, храпящий прямо в одежде Рекс не даст мне сполна насладиться собственным величием.

Я решил, что до старта должен хорошенько о нем позаботиться.

Я забочусь.

Думаю о нем, лелею его, подношу пиво и чипсы — сегодня мы особенно похожи на семью. Я хочу семью. Мой храбрый босс на такси зацепил меня именно семьей. Он вдохновил меня, подтолкнул к разработке стратегии, и за это я решил ему помочь, сделать так, чтобы родные им гордились — ведь для него это так важно. Важнее жизни.

Я думаю, он очень глупый.

Семья — ненадежная ценность. Отвечать за других людей, как за себя — глупо. Любить других, как себя — глупо. Любое распыление собственного эго ведет к уменьшению силы, а пауку-предводителю это ни к чему. И детективу-инспектору ни к чему. И основным героям игры. Потому что уровень сложности «Ночной кошмар» не подразумевает даже отдаленно честного отношения. Потому что семья — это не одна мишень, а целых три или четыре, иногда — восемь, выбирай любую. Потому что быть в безопасности — значит быть одному. Только одиночество и бережет меня.

— Выиграли, — тихо говорит Рекс. Он уже давно на меня смотрит. По телевизору — ночные новости.

— Тебе чего-нибудь не хватает в жизни? — спрашиваю я.

Он молчит. Тянется за сигаретами на тумбочке, закуривает.

— У меня все есть, — говорит. — Непыльная работа, квартира, ты… сводишь меня с ума ежедневно. Что за вопросы?

Несколько секунд я смотрю в его добрые лживые глаза, потом изображаю восхищение, как девушка в надоевшей рекламе лака:

— Гляди! Твои ногти сияют, словно бриллианты!

— До чего же ты любишь играть, — смеется он, сует нежные, пахнущие лавандой ноги в тапочки и шаркает на кухню.

Чиркает зажигалка, скрипит стол, на который он облокотился, щелкает конфорка — под чайником зажигается газ. Сегодня хороший вечер. Лестрейд будет смотреть на свое синее небо еще минут двадцать.

Я сажусь за компьютер. С экрана бледными, будто выцветшими глазами на меня смотрит мой мрачный, растрепанный монстр. Он щурится и шевелит губами, запоминая информацию до малейшей запятой, сердито стучит по клавишам, то хмурится, то улыбается. Аккуратненькая старушка носит ему чай и пирожки, мой монстр уплетает их, не чувствуя вкуса. Благодарит ее, не чувствуя благодарности.

— Твой чай. — Рекс ставит чашку рядом со мной, едва я успеваю свернуть окно, выставляя напоказ вензеля игрового форума.

Я делаю вид, что не заметил. Я не благодарю его, но чувствую благодарность. И вот что грызет меня всю последнюю неделю.

*****

Джим рассказывает мне про симулятор реальной жизни, эдакую онлайн-версию игры в дочки-матери.

В ней можно построить дом, родить сына, сделать из персонажа крутого качка или известную певицу. Или ускорить время в три раза и затащить кого-нибудь в постель за три минуты.

Джим говорит, что реальная жизнь очень похожа на эту игру, только хуже, если не знаешь кода, делающего банковский счет неисчерпаемым.

Его кошмары — это мир, в котором у него над головой крутится изумрудный кристалл.

Мои кошмары куда более прозаичны.

Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту от выстрела.

Это может быть террористический акт.

Пожар в Британской библиотеке.

Заложники на Лондонской фондовой бирже.

Взрыв на фабрике мягких игрушек.

Это может быть все, что угодно, в зависимости от того, какой ландшафт будет прописан в моем подсознании на сей раз.

И как в шутере от первого лица, я вижу только пистолет в руке. Монстр передо мной выглядит точь-в-точь как на фотографии в досье. Огромный лоб с намечающимися залысинами, кукольные брови, маленький безвольный подбородок. У монстра смешно округляется рот, и глаза становятся еще больше, когда я нажимаю на курок.  
И как в шутере от первого лица, я совсем не чувствую отдачи.

Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту от выстрела.

Долго лежу, глядя в потолок. Вспоминаю, что в свое время я тоже принял условия соглашения, и теперь в мои должностные обязанности входит уничтожение монстров.

Из комнаты доносятся взрывы смеха. Телевизор не выключается ни на секунду, он используется в роли ночника, собеседника, радио-няни и любимого плюшевого медвежонка.

Лежу, глядя в потолок, рассеянно ищу глазами панель задач «встать-пойти в туалет-приготовить завтрак». Панели нет. Тогда я на всякий случай проверяю комнату на предмет камер и сотни-другой зрителей, потому что, в отличие от Джима, уверен, что мы с ним живем на съемочной площадке ситкома.

На первых порах он и вел себя как рабочий сцены, устанавливал втихаря декорации. Вот я ухожу на работу — Джим спит. Возвращаюсь вечером — а в кладовке уже гудит сервер. И в шкафу пятнадцать одинаковых розовых футболок с надписью «who’s my daddy».

Один раз даже сделал ремонт в ванной.

Ну, как ремонт. Апгрейд, я бы сказал.

Ну, как сделал. Рабочие поменяли душевую кабинку и вкрутили это наше местное солнце вместо лампы. А все потому, что в предыдущей серии предыдущая кабинка приказала долго жить.

В принципе, она и так долго продержалась, мужественно терпела, когда отломалось колесико, самоотверженно цепляясь за направляющие оставшимися тремя.

Но появился Джим.

Эта сцена… Господи. Свет выставлен, актеры на местах, зрители замерли в ожидании. Звукорежиссер запускает фоновую запись, и за окном у мусорных баков начинают переругиваться птицы и бездомные. На экране телевизора Росс в миллионный раз признается Рэйчел в любви.  
Я сижу на кухне со стариной «Уокером», вяло размышляя, что, возможно, еще не поздно стать алкоголиком, когда из ванной доносится грохот, скрежет и громкое «блядь».

В коридор выходит Джим, он мокрый, голый, и в руках у него дверца от душевой кабинки.

— Что за хуйня, Рекс? — сердито спрашивает он.

Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я начинаю смеяться, и смеюсь, и смеюсь.

Смеюсь над его взъерошенными волосами, над кабинкой этой нелепой смеюсь, над выстрелом без отдачи, над бездомными, Россом, Рэйчел, «Уокером».

Над шутками смешных денег.

Над своей собачьей жизнью.

Я смеюсь, и смеюсь, и смеюсь, пока на глазах не выступают слезы.

Закадровые люди вторят мне, их хохот сотрясает мои кости, скручивает мышцы, пережимает горло и впивается под ребра. Я слышу звук удара — это упала на пол дверца. А, нет, это упал на пол я.

Джим нависает надо мной, шарит рукой по шее.

— Оставь, все в порядке, — пытаюсь отвести в сторону его ладонь.

— Ага, — отвечает он, и, я уверен, ему сейчас очень хочется меня придушить. — С такими приступами только оперативником и работать.

— Хорошо, что меня списали, — вдыхаю еще с трудом, но все уже позади.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Джим.

— О-о-о-о-у-у, — проносится вздох умиления по зрительским рядам, когда Росс и Рэйчел целуются.

«О-о-о-о-у-у, черт-черт-черт», — думаю я, еще несколько месяцев спустя, глядя то на долбаный экран, то на часы, стрелки которых неумолимо приближаются к девяти часам.

Я облажался.

Я зря перешел с уровня «сделай мне больно» на «ночной кошмар». Слишком много монстров, я не успеваю увернуться.

Джим сидит спиной к телевизору, перед ним мелькают лабиринты Дита, но я знаю, что он повернется, услышав заставку вечерних новостей. Конечно, мне не перелопатить весь Интернет, конечно, мне не скупить все газеты.

Разумеется, он уже видел и знает.

Но если сейчас на экране появится моя идиотская физиономия, то все.

ИГРА ЗАКОНЧЕНА.

Господи, за что мне все это.

— Что ты там встал, загораживаешь, — бурчит Джим. Он все еще увлечен игрой, но начинает капризничать заранее.

Может быть, вырубить его?

— Рекс, ну будь хорошим псом, сядь на диван, а? Я хочу посмотреть прогноз погоды. — Даже его затылок выражает раздражение.

Я тяжело вздыхаю и сдираю рубашку через голову. Взвизгивает молния, брюки предательски застревают на лодыжках, но я сдираю и их тоже. К тому времени, как Джим поворачивается, я уже в чем мать родила.

Часы тикают громко и медленно.

— Окей, — говорит Джим спустя, наверное, пару столетий. — Пошли трахаться, хер с ней, с погодой.

Выходя из комнаты следом за ним, я щелкаю пультом и отключаю звук. В телевизоре бессмысленно, как рыба, разевает рот Грегори Лестрейд, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда.

— Не заканчивайте жизнь самоубийством, — легкомысленно отвечает он журналистке «Дейли Мэйл».

Но никто этого не слышит.

 

*****

На лестнице темно.

— Ты сам должен управлять своей жизнью, — втолковываю я ему в который раз. Эхо пустого подъезда гулко повторяет каждое мое слово. — Твои книжки ничему не учат, в жизни так не бывает, новая глава не начинается, когда ты к этому готов, история не завершается, когда ты разгадал все загадки. Все происходит на вздохе, на самом пике. Как в игре.

Он по-прежнему не глядит на меня. Тлеет сигарета в его губах.

— Мы должны не только разрушать, но и создавать новое, пробовать, не бояться рисковать.

Он криво усмехается.

— Не веришь мне?

Он вздыхает. Он весь окутан густым приторным дымом. И он считает меня идиотом. Как всегда. Иногда меня это беспокоит.

— Не знаю, зачем, — отвечаю я на невысказанный вопрос. — Незачем. Просто так. Я просто хочу поиграть. Я затрахался жить на съемных квартирах, в проводах, компах, взрывчатке и наркоте, я хочу так же, как у него. Грязную, провонявшую подгоревшим беконом кухню, рассохшиеся окна… тараканов. Могу я, в конце концов, хотеть тараканов? Пару дней, не больше, ты меня знаешь.

Он смотрит на меня наконец. Усмешка в его взгляде очевидна даже в полумраке, но я делаю, вид, что ничего не заметил: он меня знает даже слишком хорошо. Я тоже знаю себя. Но я достиг непревзойденных успехов в искусстве самообмана.

Нож в его руках тускло поблескивает. Он держит его нежно, поглаживает длинными пальцами рукоять. Он настоящий виртуоз, влюблен во все острое, холодное и опасное. Во все, несущее смерть.

Я спускаюсь на ступень ниже, чтобы ему было удобней.

Он приподнимает брови, я топлю весь свой ужас, свое дрожащее, жалкое предвкушение в его глазах — и киваю. На один короткий миг с него слетает сонное оцепенение, ровно на тот миг, в котором его рука жалит мое плечо.

Я валюсь на колени, закусив кожу на запястье. Хочется орать.

Он легко гладит меня по волосам, гладит, гладит, пока я не разжимаю зубы. Ласковые пальцы касаются моего подбородка, заставляя поднять голову. Я получаю удар в челюсть, в скулу, в нос.

Я сплевываю кровь.

Он выбрасывает окурок.

Меня трясет от боли и холода. От ужаса и восторга у меня перехватывает дыхание.

Он внимательно осматривает меня напоследок — считает пульс, раскрывает веки, легко касается наливающихся синяков на лице. Потом я слушаю эхо его ровных, быстрых шагов. Все ниже и ниже, тише и тише. Я знаю, еще долго я буду слышать его несказанные слова, его «какого хера ты делаешь, Джим?».

Рекс приходит, когда от боли и ожидания я почти отключаюсь. Вблизи он оказывается еще лучше. Очень уставший, такой восхитительно неловкий, он сразу же хватает меня за взрезанное плечо, а потом, уже затаскивая в квартиру, так прижимает меня им к двери, что я с трудом сдерживаю рвущийся наружу вопль.

Дивный запах его квартиры долетает до моих ноздрей, и я, кажется, не выдерживаю, что-то мурлычу под нос. Рекс пугается, поднатуживается и доносит меня до ванной буквально в несколько шагов.

Я весь в кровище. Он весь в кровище.

Он раздевает меня до пояса и делает что-то жгуще-тянущее с раной в плече, а я разглядываю незаплывшим глазом сеть морщинок на его лице, грустные собачьи глаза, еле заметные щербинки на щеках, на лбу.

Он обтирает меня большой желтой губкой для посуды. Вода теплая, руки у него хорошие, мне совсем не больно. Я смотрю. Он пытается вытереть пот со лба, но вместо этого измазывает его моей кровью. Как индеец, весь в разводах. Мне смешно, но губы разбиты, и улыбнуться не получается.

Он снимает с меня брюки. Зачем-то проводит губкой по ногам, натужно хмурит брови, скользит невидящим взглядом по моему телу. Я знаю, он узнал меня еще там, на лестнице, он выбрал меня в тот момент, когда вместо того, чтобы взять телефон и вызвать полицию или психушку, потащил меня к себе. Когда мы встречаемся взглядами, рука с губкой замирает на моем бедре. Он сердито трясет головой и закидывает губку в раковину, как заправский баскетболист.

— Попробуй встать, — говорит. — Нужно дойти до комнаты.

Я встаю, опираясь на него всем весом. Голова кружится то ли от слабости, то ли от стократно усилившегося запаха жизни. Рекс пахнет дешевым дезодорантом, потом, кремом после бритья, кофе и сигаретами. Настоящим дымным запахом сигарет, от которого горчит во рту. Я утыкаюсь носом в теплое плечо, чуть ли не скуля от удовольствия.

Он сгружает меня на холодные простыни, на высокую неудобную подушку, осматривает перебинтованное плечо, печально поджав губы. У него на редкость некрасивые руки: толстые пальцы, широкие ногти — мне нравится.

Я пригреваюсь под толстым теплым одеялом.

Он гасит свет.

Просыпаюсь я с первыми лучами солнца. Долго лежу, прислушиваясь к себе, наблюдая за движением теней по потолку. Плечо почти не болит.

Он спит рядом. Его лицо выражает всю мировую скорбь: между бровей залегла глубокая морщина, губы сжаты, глаза зажмурены. Я касаюсь подушечками пальцев его щетины, острые, колкие волоски цепляются за нежную кожу — щекотно. Он вздыхает.

Затаив дыхание, стаскиваю с него одеяло.

Футболка ему маловата, она чуть задралась, обнажив мягкую, начинающую расплываться талию и дорожку спускающихся от пупка волосков. И я давно уже сошел с ума, но тут вдруг совсем накрыло. От тепла кровати, от кружащей в робком солнце пыли, от его некрасивых расслабленных рук…

— Мне нужно на работу, — говорит он позже. Он бреется в ванной перед зеркалом, я стою за его спиной, опершись на дверной косяк. Мое лицо выглядит чудовищно, он же невозмутим, мерно водит бритвой по подбородку.

— Кем ты работаешь? — спрашиваю.

— Я полицейский, — говорит он. — В отставке. Сижу в архиве, перебираю бумажки.

Его голос уверенный, глаза жесткие, сосредоточенные. В самом деле, будто я не видел его лица по телевизору, в прессе, в Интернете.

— Ясно, — тяну.

Вглядываюсь в его лицо, оно непроницаемо. Надо будет поменять здесь лампочку, эта слишком тусклая.

— А я разрабатываю компьютерные игры.

— Здорово, — говорит он ровно. — Очень интересно.

В самом деле, будто он не видел моего лица по телевизору, в прессе, в Интернете. У него отличная память на лица.

Я наблюдаю немного за движением бритвы, за тем, как выступает острый кадык на вытянутой шее. Складываю руки на груди, настраиваясь на самый беззаботный свой тон. Между нами громоздится молчание, но сейчас я не могу допустить промах. Вздыхаю. — Вы готовы, дети? — Да, капитан!

— Я поживу у тебя, — говорю наконец. — Недолго.

Он кидает на меня быстрый взгляд, кивает.

Я улыбаюсь ему опухшими, саднящими после моего утреннего помешательства губами.

 

*****

— Сэр?

У него такое лицо. Как будто он очень хочет вызвать охрану, но не уверен, что это поможет.

И взгляд у него постоянно возвращается к пятну на моем плаще. В общем-то, в основном пятну, а не мне он рассказывает о том, чем дисковый нагреватель отличается от закрытой спирали.

Пятно безразлично чернеет на светлой ткани там, где она ухватилась за меня.

— Также здесь обеспечивается блокировка крышки, блокировка включения без воды, поэтому если в доме есть дети, то эта модель — идеальный вариант.

Дети. А если в доме есть ненормальные взрослые, которые ломают любые блокировки?

— Отлично, беру.

Иду домой, покупку несу под мышкой. Сейчас главное прийти — и быстро засунуть плащ куда-нибудь подальше, потому что ну откуда в офисе взяться крови.

А ее в том переулке было на удивление много. Правильно, мелкие многочисленные порезы, практически линчи, облегченная версия. И бог ты мой, этой девчонке едва исполнилось семнадцать.

Что-то в коробке обреченно хрустит, и я ослабляю хватку. В кармане начинает вибрировать телефон. «Грегсон» — высвечивается на экране. Отклоняю вызов. Нет, можно было бы десятый раз за день прослушать истерику на тему «как ты выдерживаешь этого самовлюбленного кудрявого ублюдка?!», но я уже почти поднялся на свой этаж.

— Привет, я дома!

Он выходит навстречу, шаркая и потягиваясь. Зевает, прикрывая рот планшетом, чешет стилусом в затылке.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, и я почти уверен, что вопрос относится к пятну.

— Чайник, — отвечаю спокойно. — Самый мощный и безопасный электрический чайник, который только есть на свете.

— Ну-ну. — Он склоняет голову на бок.

У него такое лицо.

— Я заказал лапшу в «Желтом драконе». Будешь? — Он идет на кухню, а я смотрю на рогатый смайлик, угнездившийся между его лопатками. Где он только находит все эти футболки?

По дороге на кухню я пихаю плащ в стенной шкаф, стараясь, чтобы мои движения не выглядели особо судорожными. Джим сидит на подоконнике и уже ковыряется палочками в картонной коробке.

— Как день? — Он как раз отправляет в рот порцию корейской морковки, поэтому вопрос звучит невнятно.

Вне магазина чайник смотрится неуверенно. Особенно на фоне слегка обугленной стены.

— Горы бумаг, все как обычно, — отзываюсь, распаковывая свою долю лапши. — Заходил Джефферсон, рассказывал про сумасшедшего с розгами.

— Хм? — Джим облизывает пальцы и решает, что смотреть на меня интереснее, чем на обжаренные грибы.

— Грязное дельце, гаденькое, — продолжаю, глотая почти не жуя, — преступник — явный клиент психбольницы, ловит на улице молоденьких девушек в короткий юбках и сечет их за неподобающий внешний вид. И отпускает, добряк эдакий, чтобы они жили потом с жуткими шрамами и кошмарами по ночам. Нн… — С ужасом ловлю себя на мысли, что чуть было не использовал неверное местоимение «наш». — Народ у Джефферсона и не вляпался бы в это дело, но то ли артерия у одной из девчонок была слишком неглубоко расположена, то ли бил он сильнее обычного… В общем, смерть от потери крови, убийство, все дела. Вот же бред, это вообще не их профиль!

Не мой профиль — охотиться за дебилом, возомнившим себя судией. Тоже мне, нашел корень мирового зла — голые коленки!

— Бред, — кивает Джим. В темном зеркале окна отраженные монстры бегут по коридорам заброшенной базы: фильмы ужасов нынче стали показывать уже и в прайм-тайм. — Представь, идешь ты по темному переулку, тебя хватают огромные руки, связывают, заталкивают в рот грязную тряпку, затаскивают в вонючий подвал, стаскивают с тебя одежду. Ты лежишь в холоде лицом вниз и не можешь двинуться. И ждешь. И дрожишь. Потом на тебя обрушиваются удары, и ты не можешь кричать. Розги раздирают кожу, ты чувствуешь, как по заледеневшим ногам стекает кровь... Жуткий бред, ага.

У меня лапша застревает в горле, а я даже кашлянуть не могу. Сижу, смотрю на него, как он слезает с подоконника, как подходит к столу.

— Ты… — начинаю я, и не знаю, что сказать дальше.

Совершенный ебанат?

Ебанутое совершенство?

В этот момент Джим включает чайник. В розетке что-то искрит, что-то очень тихо рычит. Наверное, это рассерженная проводка.

Свет истерично мигает и вырубается. Судя по возмущенным возгласам сверху и снизу — во всем подъезде.

В комнате жалобно пищат бесперебойники, на столе светится планшет. Джим поднимает брови и закатывает глаза.

— Самый мощный и безопасный. — В воздухе пахнет паленой пластмассой. — Молодец.

 

*****

Когда у Шерлока появился свой Рекс, я был в ярости. Это нечестно! Где в правилах игры прописано, что у него может быть помощник?! Штраф! Дисквалификация! Потеря очков! Потеря доверия!

Моя милая Молли была тоже огорчена. Иногда я звал ее выпить кофе, чтобы поговорить о Шерлоке. Чтобы она поговорила. Сочувствую тому, кто позовет ее на свидание в ближайшие десять лет. Ни один нормальный мужик не будет слушать бесконечные восторги о другом мужике. Никто, кроме Джима из IT. Потому что он очень чуткий.

Мой первый босс с позором проиграл сражение. Я был в ярости, но, сказать честно, в глубине души надеялся, что Шерлок выиграет и наша игра не закончится на первом уровне, поэтому вся моя ярость была направлена на Джона Уотсона, отставного военного врача.

Я сразу его узнал. Этот взгляд, этот наклон головы. Он преданный. Преданный — от слова предательство, он будет кем-то предан. У таких людей печать на лбу, собачьи глаза и хорошие манеры. Они — прекрасные спутники тем, у которых ничего, кроме себя, нет; они умеют принимать правила игры, подключаться на ходу, жертвовать своими интересами. Мой Рекс — такой. Коричневый, мягкий, грустный. Преданный.

Их предают потому, что только с равным игра может быть по-настоящему захватывающей. А преданные — недостаточно сильные соперники, неравные, зависимые. Два же предателя будто созданы, чтобы противостоять друг другу без жалости и сантиментов. Монстрам не свойственны сантименты.

После чашки Рексова «Уокера» я решил, что так будет даже честнее, даже интереснее, если и у Шерлока будет свой помощник.

Второй, мой восточный босс, по моим расчетам, должен был нанести Шерлоку больший урон, а вышло… как вышло. Но я недолго злился. Китайская контрабанда — паршивый источник дохода, возни с ними больше, чем интереса. Я не проиграл, но и Шерлок тоже. Я ловлю себя на том, что, кажется, болею за него.

— Ты не собираешься вставать?

Открываю один глаз — перед кроватью теплый, заспанный Рекс в моей футболке, глядит сердито. Он не любит, когда я долго сплю. Он вымотан, я вымотан — нам теперь сложнее под одной крышей. У него первый выходной за несколько недель, у меня тоже передышка — я сплю до одури, лениво готовлю свое искрометное файер-шоу. Идея представления уже есть, но не хватает деталей.

— Иди ко мне, — говорю я ему.

Он хмурится.

— Иди, — я двигаюсь на кровати, приглашая его. Он стоит напротив окна, солнце, проникшее между плотных штор, отпечаталось на нем светлой полосой: от плеча вниз, по груди, животу, по ноге до колена.

Скрипит кровать, он забирается под одеяло. Я обнимаю ступнями его стылые ноги, прижимаюсь там, где только что было солнце.

— Рано еще, — говорю. — Поспи.

Он ворчит, но послушно обнимает меня.

Я закрываю глаза, убаюканный его выравнивающимся дыханием.

Мне снятся люди с желтыми полосами вместо глаз. Я оборачиваю их взрывчаткой, сажаю в магазинную тележку и пускаю вниз по Чаринг-Кросс Роуд. В конце улицы слышны взрывы, небо затянуто копотью, очередь из людей с желтыми полосами вместо глаз никак не закончится. Я ничего не чувствую, пока они грохочут вниз по асфальту. Но потом в одном из этих людей я узнаю Рекса. И мои руки живут своей жизнью: продолжают обматывать его взрывчаткой, помогают забраться в тележку, а мое сердце…

Я просыпаюсь от ужаса. Сажусь в кровати, тяжело дыша. Солнечный блик переместился левее на добрых полфута. Рекс садится тоже. Гладит меня по спине, по макушке и молчит. Я успокаиваюсь. Я боюсь, что он увидит мое лицо, мои глаза.

— Ложись, — говорю ему. — И закрой глаза.

Он слушается.

Я стягиваю с него футболку и пижамные штаны, одеяло комом валится на пол.

Глажу его всего, тихонько, одними пальцами. Родинка на щиколотке, редкие, как будто выщипанные местами волоски на икрах, бедра твердые и округлые, жесткие волоски в паху, мягкий, будто шелковый член, теплый живот, яркие, затвердевшие соски, чуть выпуклая родинка на плече, широкие плечи, сильные руки.

Я глажу его, пока он не подается бедрами вперед. Тогда я сжимаю его член и двигаю рукой так сильно, как ему нравится, гляжу на него, безошибочно определяя тот момент, когда стоит остановиться, продолжить и остановиться снова.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он. На его лице мука. — Прекрати это.

Он не знает, о чем просит. Я не могу так просто прекратить. Мы прошли уже много кругов, приближаясь к самому главному, к самому сладкому — к развязке. Теперь движения моей ладони осторожнее, мягче, и отстраняюсь я все чаще, и все дольше длится передышка, в которой он пытается перестать вспарывать членом воздух, успокоиться и восстановить дыхание.

Он держит руки по швам, сжимает ладони так, что на них останутся следы от ногтей.

— Все надо заканчивать на пике, — говорю я.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он.

Не сейчас. Не когда он готов. Еще один круг, и еще один, и еще.

Он больше не просит, тяжело дышит и жмурится сильнее. Я завидую ему. Злорадно щиплю чувствительные соски, пока он пытается отдышаться. Он всхлипывает, подбрасывает бедра вверх и кричит, когда вместо воздуха встречает мой рот.

— Мучить меня ты любишь едва ли не больше, чем играть, — говорит Рекс, когда я укладываюсь с ним рядом.

— Подними одеяло, — отвечаю я.

Пока он накрывает нас, я думаю о людях с желтыми полосами вместо глаз, спускающихся в дребезжащей тележке по Чаринг-Кросс Роуд навстречу дыму и огню.

Моя не до конца оформленная идея третьего квеста обрастает деталями. Это будет дерзко и увлекательно, Шерлок оценит красоту игры. Я зачарую его, вымотаю его до потери пульса, проведу по лабиринтам вины, совести и человечности, выверну его наизнанку, обнажая чудовищное нутро перед преданным другом.

А потом можно будет представиться. И кто знает, как все будет.

Рекс горестно стонет во сне. Наверняка ему снится кошмар, но я его не бужу — тогда он будет мешать мне остаться наедине со своими мыслями, он требует слишком много внимания в последнее время. Меня на него не хватает, я уже задумываюсь, была ли это действительно такая хорошая идея — пожить здесь перед… развязкой.

Рекс стонет снова, но я его не бужу. Пока я, закинув руки за голову, обдумываю следующий квест, мое чугунное сердце бьется ровно и гулко.

 

*****

Я выхожу из магазина, и у меня все болит.

Кажется, я все еще слышу писк считывающего устройства на кассе. Даже не верится, что мне наконец удалось выбраться из очереди, и больше не нужно толочься между тучной домохозяйкой в пропахшей потом блузке и семейной парой с тремя детьми.

Зато я знаю, как будет выглядеть чистилище. В моем случае это будет переполненный зал ожидания, вокруг будут бегать неугомонные кричащие исчадия, воздух будет заполнен вонью сотен изнывающих тел и монотонным звучанием электронного женского голоса.

Мистер Питерс, подойдите, пожалуйста, к четвертым вратам, вас ожидает Святой Петр.

Инспектор Лестрейд, приглашаем вас к эскалатору 13-А, прямой спуск к Аиду. Счастливого пути!

Сквозь затылок и шею проходит невидимый железный штырь, который не позволяет мне повернуть голову без того, чтобы внутри белоснежной вспышкой боли не взорвалась маленькая сверхновая. Окаменевшие плечи ноют, скрипит что-то в пояснице. Ручки пакетов впиваются в изрезанные пальцы.

Бог ты мой, да я бы лучше весь день провел на перекрестке, регулируя движение.

Каждый раз забываю, какой выматывающей может быть бумажная волокита. Особенно когда подходит срок сдачи отчетности, и озверевшие бухгалтеры становятся опаснее запертых в камерах маньяков.

Два дня подряд пришлось оставаться чуть ли не до полуночи один на один с бесконечными актами, разрозненными отчетами и прочим бюрократическим барахлом. С изумлением выяснил, что за предыдущий год я умудрился потерять два удостоверения (спасибо, Шерлок) сломать принтер, получить четыре ключа от кабинета, из которых у меня остался только один (опять же, спасибо, Шерлок), поцарапать служебную машину (на самом деле это была Салли) и на пятьдесят фунтов превысить лимит на служебном телефоне.

Сегодня я убежал от этих неутешительных годовых итогов через полчаса после окончания рабочего дня. За мной будто демоны гнались, и это даже не преувеличение. Могу поклясться, когда я захлопывал дверь, стая папок медленно сползала со стола, тянула ко мне свои острые защелки, кровожадно клацая клапанами.

На улице промозгло, и я, наплевав на протестующие колени, спасаюсь от пронизывающего холода, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

Сейчас я ввалюсь в квартиру, в затхлое душное тепло, в белый шум системников и бормотание вечерних новостей. Сейчас я… сейчас…

— Джим, почему ты на шкафу?

В его руках — мой табельный браунинг, металлический ствол тускло поблескивает.

Голые пятки нервно барабанят по отполированной дверце.

Его шея изогнута под каким-то невообразимым углом, спина ссутулена, поза нелепа — он с трудом вписывается в пространство между шкафом и потолком. Взгляд у него как у одного из тех монстров, что бродят по бесконечным коридорам его любимой игры.

По коридорам моих кошмаров.

Я останавливаюсь на пороге, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Джим, — повторяю я, теперь уже еле слышно. — Джим, где ты взял пистолет?

— Там, где ты его оставил. — Он пытается сесть ровнее. Пистолет в его руке дрожит, пальцы сильнее сжимаются на рукоятке.

Ведите себя так, словно ничего особенного не происходит. Вот что велит делать инструкция в подобных случаях. Не показывайте, что вы испуганы.

Теперь дуло направлено мне прямо в лоб, и я мысленно желаю автору инструкции гореть в аду.

Джим снова ерзает на шкафу, упираясь подбородком в грудь. Что-то звякает, и понимаю, что компанию ему составляет мой недопитый «Уокер».

Допивает. Молодец.

— Спускайся, — предлагаю без особой надежды.

— Я хочу семью… — тянет он горестно.

— Спускайся, — повторяю я. — Я принес пирог с брокколи…

— …и детей…

— …пирог с брокколи, ты так его любишь…

— Я хочу другую жизнь. Нормальную, нормальную, нормальную…

— Успокойся, Джим, главное, успокойся. — Пистолет в его руке ходит ходуном.

— …нормальную, нормальную, нормальную…

— Послушай! Эй! — Джим замолкает, глядит исподлобья. Он весь на взводе, готовый к прыжку. Готовый к выстрелу. Дуло скользит по его губам. Мне жарко. Мне холодно. Мне надо что-то сказать. — Джим… Иди ко мне. Я здесь. Игра еще не закончена. Ничего еще не закончено.

— Я сам хочу решать, хочу менять исход игры, правила игры. Хочу выбирать партнеров. Хочу изменять стадии. Хочу, чтобы конец был в начале, а начало в конце. Хочу кульминацию сейчас. Хочу закончить все сейчас. Забыть про тебя, Шерлока и Гэри… Гэри! Ты убил Гэри!

По его щекам катятся слезы.

Я разжимаю хватку, и пакет из «Теско» падает на пол. Пирог испорчен, но это последнее, что меня волнует.

Мне хочется запустить им в Джима и посмотреть, как вместе с ошметками домашнего сыра с его лица сползут все маски.

Мне хочется…

Как же больно. Я сажусь на диван и включаю телевизор. Даже удивительно, то весь этот фарс разыгрывается в тишине, а не под звуки очередной рекламы. Мулатка с биллборда оживает и зовет меня в свой персональный рай.

«Уокер» тонкой струйкой стекает по дереву, по коже, капает с босых пальцев на пол.

— Ну давай. Делай, что хочешь. Решай, меняй, выбирай. Только уж за нас обоих, будь добр. Сможешь? — Я смотрю ему в глаза и вижу, как из них медленно исчезает бездна.

Он разжимает хватку, и пистолет падает на пол. Вечер испорчен.

Я испорчен. Преданный, преданный пес.

Все вокруг пахнет гнилью и плесенью.

Джим спускается на пол, плетется ко мне, опустив голову. Сворачивается под боком, уткнувшись носом мне в подмышку.

— Я передумал. Я котик. Я не хочу ничего решать, — говорит.

И трется своей глупой головой.

Во мне будто что-то лопается. Наверное, это терпение. Оно, как воздушный шар, заполненный алым маревом, взрывается в голове, застилает все жаркой пеленой. Я хватаю его за волосы, тяну на себя, встряхиваю. На его ресницах повисла прозрачная капля, и я с каким-то животным удовольствием наблюдаю, как она срывается, когда я наотмашь бью его по щеке.

— Мудак ты, а не котик, — выдыхаю я и тянусь к нему сам.

У него очень соленые губы.

 

*****

Мне кажется, что я вернулся в прошлое.

Провонявшая запустением квартира, покрытые пылью безделушки в застекленном шкафу, призрак чего-то прогорклого в кухне. И моя совесть в соседнем кресле. Курит, забросив ногу на ногу, читает что-то заумное, цепко следя внимательными глазами за каждой строчкой.

Я смотрю в окно. Виден красный кирпичный дом с белыми балконами и яркий кусочек неба. Ближе к окну нельзя, только так, подглядывать украдкой из глубины комнаты. Я даже не знаю, где мы находимся. Мне все равно. У меня все болит.

В казематах у Майкрофта было так сыро и холодно, что мне казалось, будто раны на моем теле покрываются инеем; и только ненависть меня грела, только ненависть к моему личному монстру, к этому самолюбивому, тщеславному…

Соседнее кресло скрипит. Я встречаюсь с внимательным взглядом. Корчу кислую мину.

Он дотащил меня сюда практически на себе, моя совесть, мои руки, мой запасной план. Первые пару дней я только блевал и умолял сознание заблокировать воспоминания о пытках чем-нибудь более приятным. Человек так устроен, я знаю, как это бывает. Такие мысли блокируются в наших головах с поразительной быстротой. Иначе мы бы не выжили, иначе по Лондону бегали бы одни сумасшедшие, спятившие от ужаса и горя.

Сознание смилостивилось на третий день. Я смог есть, спать, говорить, все стало по-прежнему. Я прихожу на кухню, включаю свет, и сотни Гэри разбегаются от меня по своим углам. С двух ночи и до четырех утра, подгоняемый выжигающей изнутри жаждой мести, я готовлюсь к своему самому яркому представлению. Я пишу страшные сказки одну за другой.

Сказка про ключ от всех дверей.

— Вы готовы, дети? — Да, капитан!

Я сижу в старом продавленном кресле, в сотый раз продумывая схему этой игры. «Ночной кошмар» в этот раз не пощадит никого. У них нет шансов.

У нас нет шансов.

Я почти не думаю о Рексе. Он мне снится. В последнем сне я забирался в нашу квартиру через окно и, когда перелезал через подоконник, встретился с ним взглядом — он стоял посередине кухни и растерянно на меня смотрел. Потом он меня прогнал — и я улетел, но недалеко. Сидел на ветке большого черного платана и наблюдал за тем, как он курит и кашляет, держась за сердце.

По квартире разливается сильнейший запах травы, травой пропахли все шмотки, продукты, матрасы, обивки кресел. Когда моюсь, ощущаю, как ей воняют волосы. Когда снимаю бинты, чувствую, как травой воняют мои раны. И я вроде бы не так много курю, но в груди порой тяжелеет до боли, и тогда я думаю, что надо это дело бросать.

— Когда я сказал Рексу, что еду в Испанию по работе, мне не понравился его голос.

Не глядя на меня, он пожимает плечами. Я знаю, он считает меня идиотом. Трава делает меня идиотом. Кто-о-о проживает на дне океана?!

— Он говорил как-то… не так. Думаешь, он перетравит всех Гэри, пока меня нет?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Мне нужно с ним увидеться, перед развязкой. Майкрофт меня вымотал, но дальнейшее представление будет еще более опасным. Мне нужна передышка. Пару дней, не больше, ты меня знаешь.

Он криво усмехается, но я не могу на него злиться, я уже одурманен новой идеей. Пока я собираюсь, он все читает свою книгу. Уверен, он и не вздрогнул, когда за мной захлопнулась дверь.

Рекс обнимает меня так осторожно, будто я вот-вот рассыплюсь. Я глажу его по глупой голове, изо всех сил дышу его запахом — дешевым дезодорантом, потом, кремом после бритья, кофе и сигаретами.

Естественно, мне не хватило терпения дождаться, пока все кровоподтеки полностью сойдут, и, когда я раздеваюсь, ему приходится делать вид, что он ничего не замечает. Я снова велю ему закрыть глаза, и он так хрипит, когда я довожу его до самого пика, что у меня мурашки бегут по коже.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, отдышавшись.

— Как видишь. — Врубаю телевизор. Розовая звезда Патрик радостно мне улыбается. — Ты смотрел «Губку Боба» без меня?

— Нет, — врет он.

Я чувствую его пальцы на ребрах, там, где переливается желтым и фиолетовым самый большой синяк. Он ни о чем не спрашивает, он знает, что тогда нам пришлось бы закончить нашу игру. А наша игра круче, чем «Дум».

Я выбираюсь из его рук и, укутавшись в одеяло, плетусь на кухню ставить чайник. Здесь сильно пахнет алкоголем. Я открываю окно, чтобы выверить этот ненастоящий запах. Здесь должно пахнуть подгоревшим беконом и вчерашней китайской лапшой.

— Я сделаю тебе завтрак! — кричу.

Он молчит немного.

— Но уже за полночь.

— Все равно! — я уже шлепаю полоску бекона на сковороду.

Когда я выливаю сверху два яйца, Рекс кричит:

— Джим, я хотел тебе сказать… Джим?

У меня обрывается сердце. Рекс назвал меня по имени — и ничего хорошего это не сулит. Я делаю вид, что не услышал, торжественно вношу тарелку с яичницей. Лицо у него виноватое. Он съедает яичницу под моим тяжелым взглядом, всю, до последнего кусочка. Протягивает мне тарелку, я берусь за нее, но он мне ее не отдает, крепко держит своими некрасивыми пальцами.

— Джим, тебе скоро придется уехать снова?

Это нечестно! Он застал меня врасплох!

— Да, — киваю я и пытаюсь выдернуть тарелку. — Обратно на конвент. Не все еще завершено.

— Когда? — он держит крепко.

— В ближайшие дни, — дергаю еще раз.

— Надолго? — он держит.

— Надолго, — я опускаю руки.

Мы оба смотрим, как тарелка плашмя падает на пол, но не разбивается, дрожит, грохочет, перекатывается с одного плоского бока на другой.

— Прекрати это, — говорит он ровно.

Тарелка замирает. Я молча разглядываю жирные потеки на полу. Он не знает, о чем просит. Я не могу так просто прекратить. Мы прошли уже много кругов, приближаясь к самому главному, к самому сладкому — к развязке.

Не сейчас. Не когда я готов.

Все надо заканчивать на пике.

*****

— Ты будешь по мне скучать?

— Не знаю.

— Неужели тебе все равно, есть я рядом или нет?

— Не все равно.

Он переворачивается на спину и качает головой.

— Один американский поляк очень любил описывать в своих книгах мысли собак. Ты сейчас как один из его четвероногих персонажей со мной разговариваешь.

От ветра стекла противно дребезжат в рассохшихся рамах. Я натягиваю простыню почти до подбородка, но она не дает никакого тепла.

— Про трикстеров он тоже любил писать. — Откуда я вдруг вспоминаю это слово? Выплывает из глубин памяти, с литературой в школе всегда было проще, чем с математикой.

Наверное, поэтому я помню всех трикстеров в лицо, а с цифрами до сих пор нелады.

— Боже, ты меня пугаешь, — смеется Джим.

И ты меня.

Только я этого никогда не скажу, потому что не смогу улыбнуться после, и это прозвучит убийственно серьезно посреди темной, насквозь выстуженной квартиры.

Эта недосказанность висит в воздухе уже несколько недель, и я не знаю, как заставить себя перестать общаться так односложно. Но я и в самом деле превращаюсь в безмозглую дворнягу, когда снова и снова замечаю лихорадочный блеск в его глазах.

С такой горячечной агонией во взгляде люди разрушали империи и проигрывали мировые войны, завороженные не результатом, но завершенностью. Я слышу тиканье часового механизма бомбы, заложенной под фундамент моей личной вселенной, и чувствую себя невыносимо глупо.

Зачем я ввязался во все это?

Зачем.

Зачем.

После опьянения наступает похмелье, и, как всегда в моем случае, оно практически невыносимо. Ощущаю свое бессилие как физическое увечье, каждую ночь повторяю себе, что нельзя остановить ураган голыми руками.

Только он не ураган. Он человек, и его остановить можно, но я боюсь, я не знаю, как, я не знаю, как потом жить с этим, и как не жить — не знаю тоже. Его ведет самый мощный, самый беспощадный инстинкт — инстинкт саморазрушения, а я плетусь за ним, вяло скаля зубы. Как зевака, открыв рот, следую за кометой, чье падение уничтожит все в радиусе сотни миль.

Все это снисходит на меня, когда его забирают люди Майкрофта, и я бросаю спать. Просто прихожу домой и часами смотрю этот дебильный мультфильм.

Кто-о-о проживает на дне океана?!

Я прихожу на кухню, включаю свет, и сотни Гэри разбегаются от меня по своим углам. С двух ночи и до четырех утра я высаживаю по две пачки.

Я постоянно забываю закрыть окно и однажды обнаруживаю на подоконнике огромного наглого грача.

— Джим? — спрашиваю я глупо.

Он поворачивает голову и презрительно смотрит на меня сверкающим черным глазом.

— Кыш! — я машу на него руками. Грач расправляет крылья, снова складывает их и наконец улетает. Мне кажется, что я абсолютно спокоен, но три поломанные сигареты развеивают этот миф.

Птица, влетевшая в дом — к смерти. Никогда не был суеверным, надо же.

Иду в ванную, выкручиваю кран до упора. Вода тугой струей бьется в растрескавшийся фаянс раковины, выплескивается на пол, на его идиотские тапочки. Они малы мне на два размера, но я продолжаю шаркать в них по квартире в его отсутствие.

Господи, я жалок. Безжалостный свет с хирургической точностью сдирает с лица маски. У незнакомца в зеркале глаза помойного пса. Такого могут угостить объедками у порога, но никогда не пустят в гостиную.

Такого всегда будут держать на задворках, оставлять в провонявшей табаком и горелыми тостами квартире.

Мне хочется разбить зеркало и выдрать с корнем лампу.

Вместо этого я закрываю воду и щелкаю выключателем.

— Незаконное проникновение! — Салли так взбудоражена, что еще чуть-чуть — и ее волосы встанут дыбом.

— Не наша специфика. — Тесто пончика во рту как-то незаметно превращается в пластик, покрытый липкой глазурью.

— Это вас заинтересует! — настаивает Донован.

О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько…

— Не наша специфика, — повторяю я, и не думая убирать ботинки со стола.

— Но сэр… — Салли не готова проиграть вот так сразу и по инерции продолжает свою самоубийственную речь. — Не каждый день Тауэр становится объектом нападения!

Нет, лишь в случае, если взломщик — гениальный маньяк с комплексом бога.

Донован снова открывает рот, чтобы сказать еще что-нибудь очевидное, но тут наконец-то замечает, что из стакана на стол льется огненный кофе — так сильно я сдавил несчастный картон.

— Сэр. — Кажется, что даже из-за закрытой двери она продолжает сверлить меня подозрительным взглядом.

Я выключаю компьютер.

Запираю мобильный в ящике стола.

Остаток дня я провожу в архиве. Тишина и запах старой бумаги окутывают меня непроницаемым коконом, словно мне вкатили огромную дозу новокаина прямо в мозг. Я ничего не чувствую. В голове пусто и темно.

— Они думают, мы думаем, что мы и правда думаем, что мы так думаем!

— Я думаю…

Дым горький, меня уже от него тошнит. Мне лень идти на кухню, лень искать пепельницу. На экране жирная розовая морская звезда обильно пускает слюни.

Господи, за что мне все это.

Что-то в недрах квартиры противно и тоненько пиликает. Я кошусь на бесперебойники, но они отвечают мне ровным свечением зеленых огоньков. Пожарной сигнализации у меня отродясь не было, микроволновку я не включал, чайник не ставил. Что за…

Пиликание продолжается, своей назойливостью перекрывая даже укуренное бормотание телевизора.

И тут я вспоминаю, что у меня, собственно говоря, установлен стационарный телефон, номера которого я никогда не знал.

Отлепляю себя от дивана, пытаясь вспомнить, где же видел этот допотопный аппарат последний раз. Он обнаруживается на полу между шкафом и компьютерным столом, его провод запутан самым немилосердным образом, и мне приходится согнуться в три погибели, чтобы поднести трубку к уху.

— Алло, — каркаю я, откашливаюсь и пробую еще раз: — Слушаю вас.

— Привет, Рекс, — отзывается трубка.

Колени протестующее скрипят, когда я плюхаюсь на пол.

— Привет, Джим.

Мы оба молчим. От горечи, проступающей на языке, начинает кружиться голова, и я прижимаюсь лбом к холодной стенке шкафа. Подо мной покоятся свившиеся в клубки, прикрытые клочками пыли провода.

— Не мог тебе дозвониться, — сообщает Джим, спустя какое-то время.

— Телефон на работе забыл. — Я даже не вру. — Как Испания?

— Очень людно, — капризно тянет он. — Отель далеко не пятизвездочный, но жить можно. Вероятно, мне придется здесь задержаться.

— Отлично.

Хрясь. Я безразлично наблюдаю, как трепыхается под моим пальцем издыхающий таракан.

— Рекс, я слышал хруст. — Джим звучит обеспокоено.

Да, это ты раздавил каблуком мое гребаное сердце.

— Показалось, — выдыхаю я и понимаю, что вдохнуть уже не могу. — Мне пора.

— Рекс. — Что это в его голосе? Неужели страх? Ха-ха. — Все в порядке?

— Да. Джим, я… Пока.

Нажимаю на курок, пока не поздно. Не хочу, чтобы он вместо гудков слышал мои хрипы.

Клубки пыли в прорезиненных изгибах выглядят на редкость привлекательно, и я сползаю ниже, утыкаюсь в них лицом. Под ребрами бушует адское пламя, оно поднимается выше, сжигает левую руку от лопатки до кончиков пальцев.

Мне совсем не страшно. Страх приходит утром, когда я прихожу в себя там же, среди проводов, и понимаю, что ничего еще не закончилось.

 

*****

— Вы готовы, дети? — Да, капитан! — Я не слышу! — Так точно, капитан!

Я расскажу вам сказку. О том, как взломать Тауэр, избежать тюрьмы, опозорить Рейхенбахского героя, его родню, его верного пса. Про ключ от всех дверей, которого не существует. Про ужасного монстра, которого не существует более — я его победил. «Дум» пустеет лабиринтами, нечисть воет от скуки, паук-предводитель повесился.

Иногда я люблю представлять себя кем-нибудь другим. Джимом из IT, чутким парнем, не определившимся со стороной. Ричардом Бруком, безработным актером с дрянной прической. Джеймсом Мориарти со жвачкой во рту и полными черного сумасшествия глазами. Это все я. Я — в них, они — во мне. В этом ведь суть игры — чужими руками исполнить свои желания, не так ли?

Итак, финальный уровень. Крыша высокого дома. Точки расставлены, снайперы наготове Шерлок в западне. Я сижу на нагретом солнцем парапете и слушаю хиты из буйных восьмидесятых.

Я думаю об игре. Моя большая, большая игра. Средство от скуки, погоня за развлечением. Всю жизнь я выбирал себе достойного соперника, достойного партнера. Равного. А теперь у меня никого нет. Шерлок побежден, что мне остается?

Заговорщически подмигивает смертельно-красная точка, кружащая под ногами. Моя совесть, мои руки, мой запасной план.

Джон Уотсон спешит на всех парах к смерти. Своей или Шерлока? Не так важно. Смерть всегда завораживала меня.

Шерлок Холмс медленно поднимается на крышу Бартса.

Рекс — преданный от слова «предательство» — пожирает пончики в своем кабинете. Он пытался мне что-то сказать все это время. Я догадываюсь, что именно. Отправляя ему смс, я улыбаюсь. Все-таки я здорово привязался к нему. Если бы он был монстром, я уверен, мы могли бы взрывать наши лабиринты вместе, царить в земном аду так гармонично, как только могут рядом существовать двое равных. Моя идеальная модель семьи, идеальное противостояние, идеальная защита. И мне никогда не было бы скучно.

Но Рекс предан мне.

Предан мной.

Завтра он сядет за стол, откроет «Уокера» и будет смотреть на свое синее небо, будто я там, а не под землей. Потом он выморит всех тараканов. И выбросит мои футболки. И только после, может быть, придет ко мне на могилу и будет курить там под дождем. Непременно будет дождь.

В груди тяжелеет, сердце бьется словно из последних сил. Раньше это беспокоило меня, но не сегодня.

Солнце печет спину так, что я весь обливаюсь потом.

«Важна только жизнь», — сказал однажды Рекс кому-то по телефону. Я не стал его поправлять, ведь на самом деле важна только смерть. Когда ты крадешься вдоль стены в шутере от первого лица, то думаешь не о том, как жить, а о том, как избежать смерти. В играх смерть — это конец, в реальном мире смерть может быть, к примеру, началом. Или серединой.

Или кульминацией.

В жизни не бывает, как в играх. Уровень не заканчивается, когда ты к этому готов, история не завершается, когда ты прошел весь квест. Все заканчивается, когда ты силен и полон энергии. Все заканчивается на вздохе, на самом пике.

Мои кошмары — это мир без монстров. Одиночество.

Дверь на крышу медленно отворяется. Шерлок оглядывается, осторожно подходит ближе. От ужаса и восторга у меня перехватывает дыхание и свербит в носу. Вот сейчас все и произойдет, мой милый пока еще не развенчанный монстр.

Ветер играет в его волосах. Может быть, я, все-таки, был в него немножечко влюблен.

— Вот мы и встретились, — говорю я. Говорит паук-предводитель Джеймс Мориарти. Я наполняю его глаза черным сумасшествием.

Мой милый монстр бледнеет от каждого моего слова, теряется, а потом исчезает совсем.

И в этом шутере от первого лица только я и пистолет. И мой кошмар — ни одного больше монстра, лишь я один в этой наполненной солнцем темноте. Что мне остается?

Когда я нажимаю на курок, я не сомневаюсь.

Игра закончена.

 

*****

Сегодня пасмурно.

Я люблю, когда все наверху затянуто тучами. Это немного странно для коренного жителя Лондона — считается, что мы должны искать любую возможность выбраться под солнечные лучи.

Но с некоторых пор я больше не могу выносить эту сверхмощную лампу, вкрученную в небо.

Иногда мне кажется, что большую часть дня я провожу в машине. Выныриваю из мешанины красок и звуков на работе, выплываю из моря лиц и голосов — и с облегчением впиваюсь в застывший металлический поток кольцевой. И если прежде пробки раздражали, то теперь долгие минуты неподвижности приводят меня в состояние болезненного умиротворения.

Мне некуда спешить.

Мне спешить не к кому.

Сегодня, возможно, мы встретимся с Уотсоном. Не знаю, раньше никогда особо с ним не общался. Да, он был отличным переводчиком, посредством которого Шерлок Холмс мог хоть как-то контактировать с окружающим миром.

Да, он практически жил на кладбище в течение трех недель после похорон.

Да, ему тоже больше по душе паб на углу, чем пустая квартира.

Можно сказать, у нас нет с ним ничего общего. Ну конечно.

Он все больше молчит — как, впрочем, и я — и изредка прикладывается к кружке. Я так сильно его ненавижу, что иногда с трудом подавляю желание утопить его в прогорклом пиве.

Однако это единственное не атрофировавшееся мое чувство, так что я даже в некотором роде испытываю благодарность.

Не знаю. С некоторых пор я больше не могу с уверенностью судить о собственных эмоциях. Как будто контузия после сильного взрыва, когда не в состоянии еще какое-то время отличить гудок автомобиля от птичьего крика — слышишь лишь монотонный гул в ушах.

Похожий белый шум окутал все нервные окончания, внешний мир отделен от меня толщей ледяной воды.

Я — утопленник, а Джон — нет, он — в трауре.

Джон со своей потерей, со своим горем, печальными глазами, сжатыми губами, прямой спиной. Джон, который может замыкаться в себе, обрастать щетиной, бледнеть, когда кто-то упоминает Шерлока.

Джон, который имеет право на свою депрессию.

Он не знает, о чем я думаю, заказывая себе второй бокал — Холмс так и не смог научить его читать людей как книги.

На протяжении многих вечеров я не рассказываю ему о том, как с утра мне приходится выковыривать себя из постели. Есть между завершением сна и окончательным пробуждением несколько моментов, когда мозг уже потихоньку начинает работать, но память еще не подгрузилась. И вот, пока все приостановленные процессы возобновляются, система начинает формировать отчет о предыдущих периодах и текущем состоянии. Все идет хорошо, все функционирует: дыхание, опорно-двигательный аппарат, кровь бежит по венам, свет вероломно просачивается сквозь веки.

Все как всегда, пока наконец вместе со светом и памятью не наваливается на систему объективная реальность.

Она давит своим весом все живое, ломает алгоритмы, ломает кости, разгрызает ребра.

ИГРА ЗАКОНЧЕНА — сообщает она меланхоличным электронным голосом.

Но срабатывает сохранение, я открываю глаза и оказываюсь в знакомом шутере от первого лица, вынужденный бесконечно бежать по замкнутому лабиринту повседневности.

Я не рассказываю Джону о том, что вывел всех тараканов. Молчу о новой проводке, вывезенных на помойку серверах.

О том, что я выкинул телевизор и перекрасил закопченную стену на кухне. Никто не знает, что однажды ночью ко мне в дверь постучался высокий угрюмый тип с сигаретой в уголке губ.

Он вопросительно приподнял бровь. Я кивнул и отошел в сторону, чтобы он смог протиснуться в коридор.

Он поставил на стол «Уокера». Я открыл на кухне окно.

Через два часа тишины и алкоголя он сложил в большой кейс все ноутбуки и планшеты Джима и ушел.

А я остался.

Я всегда остаюсь.

Господи, в принципе, я даже понимаю, за что мне все это. У нас же, в конце концов, свобода выбора, и каждый волен найти себе ад по вкусу. Только отчего-то ни в одной инструкции не прописано, что делать в случае, если дьявол вышиб себе мозги.

Форд впереди вздрагивает и неохотно сдвигается с места. Я ползу вместе со всеми, машинально нажимаю на педали, а взгляд притягивает к себе дымчатая небесная коробка.

Пейзаж вокруг белеет заплатками плохо прорисованной текстуры, и меня словно затягивает в эти проплешины.

— Фу, Рекс, нельзя!

От неожиданности я дергаюсь и чуть не влетаю в фордовский бампер. Слева от меня останавливается семейный минивэн, из окна которого выглядывает лохматая башка овчарки. Издерганный пузатый очкарик за рулем смотрит на меня смущенно и растерянно.

— Извините, ему просто скучно здесь, в пробке… Не хотел напугать.

Качаю головой и уползаю от слишком понимающих собачьих глаз.

Едем медленно в чистилище пробок М25, в кольце Одегры. Здесь плохо ловит радио, и сотни человек, запертые в жестяных ловушках автомобилей, вынуждены оставаться наедине со своими мыслями.

Я тоже еду и остаюсь.

Я еду и в то же время поднимаюсь по ступенькам к нестерпимому сиянию.

Солнце на несколько благословенных секунд ослепляет меня, и сперва я только чувствую запах меди. Он такой сильный, такой густой, что я с трудом могу продраться сквозь него.

Лучи изливаются вниз, нагревают бетон, и кажется, что тягучая черная кровь сейчас закипит, оплетет раскинувшийся крестом силуэт, скроет его от бесстрастных глаз полицейских судмедэкспертов.

«Мужчина, белый, около тридцати лет. Смерть наступила в результате огнестрельного ранения в голову. Выстрел был произведен в упор, наблюдается перелом челюсти, форма выходного отверстия звездчатая, диаметр — около пяти дюймов».

Пальцы левой руки по-прежнему сжимают пистолет, губы растянуты в идиотской улыбке.

Клоун.

Вставай. Вставай, номер закончен. Вставай, пошли домой, там пирог. Господи.

Он не слышит меня, наверное, потому что я молчу. Я же инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, я согласился с лицензионным соглашением.

Ловлю себя на мысли, что напряженно жду боли, а ее все нет. Не горит слева, не впивается острыми когтями под лопатку, не выкручивает руку. Сердце бьется как ни в чем не бывало, никак не реагируя на то, что мир только что рассыпался на пиксели.

У меня в телефоне открыто сообщение, пришедшее полчаса назад.

«Наша игра была круче, чем «Дум»».

«Пожалуйста, — думаю я. — Пожалуйста».

Не знаю, о чем прошу. В телевизоре герой бы в этот момент упал на колени, прижимая ладони к груди, и скоропостижно скончался от инфаркта, после чего обворожительная мулатка отвела бы его в персональный рай.

Но телевизор молчит в мертвой квартире, и все кругом мертво, и ничего не осталось.

Только я.

Я всегда остаюсь.

У него неестественно белая кожа, невозможно оторвать от нее взгляд. И я смотрю, смотрю, пока черный полиэтилен мешка не скрывает его удивленно приподнятые брови.

Мы так замечательно научились носить свои маски, что под действием адского пламени они вплавились в наши лица.

Мы так виртуозно соскользнули в нашу виртуальную реальность, что я до сих пор не могу вспомнить, как я жил до этого.

Но я заперт в жестяной ловушке.

Я еду по кольцу.

Бегу по коридорам лабиринта.

Я погребен под толщей ледяной воды.

Кто проживает на дне океана?..

 

_Конец_


End file.
